Chica / Phantom Chica
This page covers Chica the chicken (FNaF1) and Phantom Chica (FNaF1) THIS PAGE HAS AN ANNIVERSARY PICTURE FOR A MODEL REFERENCE, HUZZAH! Shared Models Bonnie Freddy / Golden Freddy Foxy Endo (FNaF1) Plush Chica Model Versions -Chica -Chica (Shrunken Eyes) -Chica (Back Room Head) -Chica (FNaF3 Prop) -Chica (FNaF3 Ending Head) -Chica (Just the cupcake) -Chica or Phantom Chica (Just the Shadow Cupcake) -Chica (Just the golden cupcake) -Phantom Chica -Phantom Chica (Broken Bib) Info/Tips Any numbers listed correspond to one of the images in the gallery. Some tips might be outdated or incorrect, so do take these with caution. -(1, 2 ,1c ,2c , FNaF1 Trailer) Any time Chica is on stage (Be it the FNaF1 stage or the FNaF1 Trailer / Poster stage) her eyes and eyelids are noticably smaller than normal. About 20% smaller than their original size. Because of this link to both stages it is presumed Scott edited the original stage file to make the new stage or vise versa. -Chica is the only character in FNaF1 that is never shown to have black eyes or any glowing pupils, so it isn't confirmed she does. -The Chica head prop from FNaF3 (32, 33) is not the same as the FNaF3 ending head (34, 35) -The Chica head prop and ending head from FNaF3 use glowing spheres as the light source in their eyes. -Phantom Chica's bib actually has its UVs misaligned during the jumpscare (2d-17d), but her extra's picture has it corrected. Because there is only one shot that shows each version, and the arcade picture not being big zoomed out enough to see it (1d), there isn't really a way to consider which one is the canon one. -(3c) This render, plus the context of the page, confirms the Golden Cupcake from the FNaF3 drawing is a model and is Chica's. -The Golden Cupcake Render (3c) uses the same lighting (and camera FOV?) as (2b) and (5b) -(2b, 5b) Chica has pads on the underside of her hands that are a lighter shade of yellow. References (Chica, Ingame) 2.png|1- In the Frame 68.png|2- In the Frame 354.png|3- Some of the heads in the back 83.png|4- Some of the heads in the back 476.png|5- In the Frame 451.png|6- In the Frame 221.png|7- In the Frame 226.png|8- In the Frame 220.png|9- In the Frame 219.png|10- In the Frame 217.png|11- In the Frame 215.png|12- In the Frame 523.png|13- To the left 529.png|14- In the Frame 279.png|15- In the Frame 281.png|16- In the Frame 239.png|17- In the Frame 235.png|18- In the Frame 236.png|19- In the Frame 237.png|20- In the Frame 234.png|21- In the Frame 233.png|22- In the Frame 231.png|23- In the Frame 232.png|24- In the Frame 230.png|25- In the Frame 228.png|26- In the Frame 229.png|27- In the Frame 216.png|28- In the Frame 65.png|29- In the Frame 69.png|30- In the Frame 227.png|31- In the window 114.png|32- In the Frame 112.png|33- In the Frame 346.png|34- Next to Foxy 172.png|35- Next to Foxy 609.png|36- In the frame 615.png|37- In the frame 592.png|38- In the frame 555.png|39- In the frame 215jhhfgh.png|40- In the frame 999.png|41- In the frame 39.png|42- (Cupcake) Next to the right window References (Chica, Other Media) hDSnxfT.jpg|1b- In the Frame w_chica.jpg|2b- In the Frame TYIMAGE9.jpg|3b- Next to Freddy ABZCWSL.jpg|4b- In the Frame chicaa.png|5b- In the Frame celebrate.png|6b- To the right BB1.jpg|7b- Top Left References (Chica, Lost Renders) These are renders that haven't had an HD or HD + Alpha version found. Usually found on merch need this.jpg|1c- FNaF1 Chica Poster Without Text prints 2.jpeg|2c- Merch Render from the FNaF1 Poster 0c81dc97980a1965644ace3f0ef9ed5f.png|3c- Golden Cupcake (FNaF3) render from The Freddy Files References (Phantom chica, Ingame) 389.png|1d- On the arcade screen 467.png|2d- In the Frame 468.png|3d- In the Frame 466.png|4d- In the Frame 465.png|5d- In the Frame 463.png|6d- In the Frame 464.png|7- In the Frame 459.png|8d- In the Frame 461.png|9d- In the Frame 462.png|10d- In the Frame 441.png|11d- In the Frame 439.png|12d- In the Frame 435.png|13d- In the Frame 434.png|14d- In the Frame 432.png|15d- In the Frame 399.png|16d- In the Frame 428.png|17d- In the Frame 1014.png|18d- In the Frame category:Characters Category:Finished